


There Are No Superheroes

by SammyGerbrandt



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyGerbrandt/pseuds/SammyGerbrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois' world is about to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Season 9 finale, 'Salvation'.

Lois opened the door to her dark apartment. Not bothering to turn on the light, she slowly walked towards her couch. As Lois sat down, she put her fingers to her lips as she thought of the kiss that she shared with The Blur. She had felt guilty when he first initiated it, but as it went on, it had felt so much like Clark. She would know those lips anywhere.

As each moment passed, the thought of Clark being The Blur made all the more sense. The excuses he made, the disappearing acts that he pulled. Who would have ever thought that Smallville could be a hero? But as she kept thinking about the possibility of the idea, she felt a sort of comfort, knowing that she wouldn't have to choose between the superhero she admired, and the man that she loved. She smiled at that. Yes, she was certainly in love. How could she not be? His big heart was what made it easy to fall for him.

As time went by her thoughts soon strayed to her blonde cousin. If Clark was truly The Blur, had Chloe known this whole time? Who was she kidding; those two told each other everything. Something she wished Clark could be able to do with her... Her train of thought was soon interrupted by her cell phone playing the tune of a White Snake song from her purse. She leant over, grabbing her purse off of the coffee table it was set on when she came in, she dug through it finding her phone. She looked at it with a smile, seeing Chloe's name flash on the screen.

"Hey Chlo! Wanna do something tonight? Have a girl's night out?" She waited for a reply, but all she heard were barely audible sobs. "Chloe? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Lois." Her cousin finally said, letting out a shuddering breath. "It's Clark."

"What has Smallville done now?" Lois asked jokingly, trying to squash the worry that was quickly building up inside of her. "Don't tell me-"

"He's in the hospital Lois. It doesn't look good. You should come." Chloe cut her off.

That was all that it took. She raced down to her car and started it as fast as she could, racing towards the Metropolis hospital. What was minutes to get there, felt like hours. Parking her car, she ran inside the building to the receptionist desk, frantically asking where Clark Kent's room was.

Finally getting to the room that held Clark, she opened the door, seeing the brunette on the hospital bed, Chloe at his side. She walked towards the bed slowly, tears threatening to fall. Lois stared at her boyfriends pale face as she held his hand.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Clark was supposed to be The Blur, untouchable... Where was her superhero now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this fic! I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net back in 2010. I wrote it for a fic challenge on livejournal that I won 2nd place with for my team if I remember correctly. 
> 
> I don't know why I had the urge to post it over here, but now it's done. I'd like to get back into writing because I know my writing style has changed. But even though I'm a lot better at writing now, I'm still scared to post anything of my own anymore. Who knows, maybe one day soon I'll be so bored that I stumble onto writing something that I'm willing to post. 
> 
> Anyways, enough babbling. Thanks again for stopping by, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
